The present invention relates to a control method of a compression self ignition internal combustion engine.
It is known that when in-cylinder gas temperature, in the vicinity of a compression stroke at top dead center, exceeds 1000 K in a gasoline internal combustion engine that executes compression self ignition, self ignition combustion generally occurs, for example, refer to JP-A No. 2001-323828.
However, in compression self ignition combustion, as a condition of combustion in the preceding cycle provides energy to combustion in the next cycle, the internal combustion engine is required to be controlled so that the temperature in the vicinity of compression top dead center is 1000 K, plural elements are required to be variably controlled, and its algorithm is very intricate. When the internal combustion engine is configured so that each parameter is mapped based upon data experimentally acquired and the internal combustion engine is controlled using these parameters, individual dispersion among internal combustion engines and various conditions are forecast and experiments are required to be made, and enormous time is required for setting parameters.
The invention is made in view of such a problem and the object is to provide a control method of a compression self ignition internal combustion engine that enables stable compression self ignition combustion by converging a deviation between combustion initiation temperature and peak temperature after combustion in a predetermined range.